Magic Schools
Author/Source Source: darkfallwizards.freehostia.com (making a link doesn't work due to the wikia spam filter) Spells & Skills Overview Instead of the traditional level based spell system you may be used to from previous MMORPGs, spells in Darkfall have different skill requirements which must be fulfilled before advancing to the next school. All mages will start with the 'Lesser Magic' spell school. Once obtaining 'Lesser Magic' level 50 or greater, you may then begin exploring the 'Greater Magic' school. This is where you start to be able to make decisions about the direction you want to take your caster. At level 25 'Greater Magic' you can choose between 'Spell Chanting' and 'Witchcraft' At level 50 'Greater Magic' you open up the four elemental schools. (You can choose any two non-opposing elements <-- is this still accurate?) Lastly, once you obtain level 75 in either 'Spell Chanting' or 'Witchcraft' you can unlock the final, and most powerful, schools of magic 'Arcane Magic' or 'Necromancy' depending on earlier decisions. It has been said that skills will slowly degrade over time allowing casters to re-spec, however, this functionality is not yet implemented in Darkfall. See the diagram below for an overview of the spell tree: While each school of magic has its associated skill, as discussed above, each individual spell also has its own skill level. As expected, the higher the skill of the spellmore powerful the spell will be. Don't expect a large increase in power as your spell skills increase, like all of Darkfall, your power will come from the tiny incremental bonuses that begin to add up. Heals may offer you an additional few seconds of healing and spells may do slightly more damage. Once a spell reaches skill level 100, the next time you cast that spell, a one-time super-spell will be unleashed which is much more powerful than normal. At this point, the skill reverts back to skill level 99 allowing you to get the skill level 100 bonus over and over. Training Skills & Buying Spells All characters start with the 'Lesser Magic' skill and can train most 'Lesser Magic' skills and spells in the starting towns. 'Greater Magic' and higher spell schools, however, must be trained in your racial capital city. Although skills and spells my seem expensive to newever players, the cost of these abilities will be nothing when compared to the cost of the spell reagents you will learn to love. Spell Information The trouble with collecting spell data in Darkfall is that the damage, duration, and costs of each spell change with regards to the following: 1. Skill level of the spell. For example, the spell ' ' will gain an additional 3 seconds of healing from skill 0 to 100. 2. Wand damage modifiers. For example, wands can increase the casting time while also increasing the damage. 3. Intelligence of the caster. For example, as the intelligence of the caster increases, the spell damage will increase. 4. Other Magic Skills. For example, the skill ' ' will increase the power of all Lesser Magic spells. The only way to deal with these variables is to figure out their governing equations. Until that time, all we can do is try to be as consistent as possible: When submitting spell data, please list as much information as possible, including the points above. If you would like your name included in the 'Contributors' section of the spell please include your full in-game name as well as your clan name. Attributes It should be noted that all 6 of the base attributes are important, regardless of whether or not you are a caster. Just to give you an idea of how the secondary base attributes can help a mage: Strength: Has a moderate effect on maximum Health. Vitality: Has a considerable effect on maximum Health, and a moderate effect on Stamina. Also, as a bonus, reduces the effects of poison and bleeding. Dexterity: Reduces the damage taken from area effects. Quickness: Reduces damage taken from melee and archery attacks while having a moderate effect on Stamina. The primary base attributes, however, are where a wizard will get most of his or her power. This is where Intelligence and Wisdom come in: Intelligence Intelligence increases the power of spells, largely effects maximum mana, and improves resistance against mental attacks. All pure mages should treat Intelligence as their primary statistic. The main way to raise your intelligence is by using magic, which hopefully you are quite used to by now. You can, of course, also raise Intelligence by magical items. Each full point of Intelligence = 2 Mana Wisdom Wisdom moderately effects maximum mana. While not as impressive as Intelligence, Wisdom still is still important in increasing the Mana of a caster. Wisdom also grants a bonus to all crafting and harvesting skills, which is always useful. Wisdom can also be raised by practicing these skills making Wisdom much easier to raise when compared to Intelligence. Each full point of Wisdom = 1 Mana Reagents While reagents may seem like an incredible pain (especially when you are griding through the elementals) they do serve many purposes: Category:Magic Types